


better in color

by hullomoon



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, M/M, Painting, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 12:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/pseuds/hullomoon
Summary: David and Patrick decide to get creative and try out a new way to express their love.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	better in color

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly had planned on my next fic being my two ofns. that changed when yesterday i was talking with my friends and the tldr: wall sex, but it reminded me of these [kits](https://www.uncommongoods.com/product/custom-love-is-art-kit?country=US&aw_cid=418990617&aw_aid=23029474017&aw_dev=c&aw_loc=9003379&aw_key=&aw_mtype=&aw_net=g&aw_ad=89943116937&aw_pos=1o1&aw_shopid=24301&aw_prod_partid=843943301474&gclid=EAIaIQobChMIlv2pgqrm5QIVip6zCh3iwwi5EAQYASABEgKWLfD_BwE) and then we got talking on that and then i realized aw shit if we want this as a fic i'm probably gonna have to do this.
> 
> title comes from lizzo's song "Better in Color"

“So I think I found something for our anniversary gift.”

Patrick lifted his head up from the knitting he was focusing on to see David over on the couch laptop in his lap and a grin on his face.

“Should I be excited for this?” Patrick said as he got up, set his knitting on the chair and walked over to David.

“Well I definitely think it’s something we’ll both enjoy and technically cotton is the gift you’re supposed to give for this anniversary” David said as he angled the screen towards Patrick.

He took in the screen which was for some kit called Love is Art and showed a picture of a piece of artwork which showed splatters of paint on the canvas with occasional spots smeared blending the colors together. 

Patrick furrowed his brows, “So I’m pretty sure I know what’s going on here but I just want some confirmation.”

“Well it’s really simple you just put some paint on the canvas and then have sex on it. The idea is that you’re expressing your love through art which honestly is borderline cheesy but I love the idea enough to ignore this detail.”

Patrick grabbed the laptop and set it on his lap and started reading the information about the kit and looking at reviews. 

_ The artwork turned out great! _

_ We loved it so much and now I give it out as a wedding gift. _

_ Definitely provides a fun night and it looks great hanging on our wall. _

“Are you sure you want to do this, I mean, isn't this a little messy for you?” Patrick said as he gave back the laptop to David.

“I had immersive art experiences at my galleries and have participated in a few, this is nothing,” David said laying his hand on Patrick’s while twirling Patrick’s wedding band, “Are you comfortable with this? I didn’t know if it would be out of your comfort zone.”

“I trust you David, this is for fun and I already love having sex with you so we would really have to mess up for me to regret this.”

“Great, then I’ll order it and we can pick a night to do this. It says it takes around four hours to dry so we’ll have to make sure not to have anyone over the next day. I know it’ll be dry by then but I just want to take precautions.”

\---

Two weeks had past and Patrick had almost forgotten about the package so when David had sent him a text in the afternoon with  _ look what’s finally here 👀  _ with a picture of a long rectangular package he almost texted back if that was the rug David had told him would look good in their entryway at the house.

At the last second he remembered about their conversation and the contents of what was in the package and a grin appeared on his face. Before he could text back a customer came up to ask him a question about their tapenade. After helping them a small group came in taking more of his time away, it wasn’t until twenty minutes after David had sent the text that he was able to go back to his phone only to see he had a few new messages.

The first had another picture, this time with the box unopened and its contents laid out.  _ oh we are definitely going to have fun with this _

_ i know i sent this while you’re at the store, but i didn’t think this would get you so hot and bothered _

_ guess that just means i don’t have to worry about you not liking this _

**I wasn’t, I just had customers. You know the people who keep our store open.**

**Although I’m definitely still interested don’t worry about that.**

Patrick couldn’t wait until it was closing time so he could discuss the package with David.

\---

When Patrick opened the front door he could hear the faint sound of Mariah. He took off his jacket and shoes and placed his keys on the bowl next to the coat rack. Walking farther into the house he could tell David was in the kitchen and headed in that direction, noticing the box and the kit laying out in the living room.

Once he was in the doorway he paused and looked at David. He was humming along, occasionally singing a few phrases as he was cutting a loaf of bread. There were two pots on the stovetop and from what Patrick could smell and the ingredients he saw lying on the countertop it looked like it was going to be spaghetti tonight. Cooking hadn’t really come to either of them and they had sometimes burnt food because they were too busy making out, but Patrick liked watching David cook. He was always concentrating, following the recipe to the letter so he wouldn’t mess up and was a fan of mise en place so everything was ready when he needed it.

Patrick cleared his throat, “You seem pretty excited about the kit arriving today.”

David looked up from what he was doing, “I wasn't sure how long it would take for it to get here since it’s made to order so I’m glad that it arrived near our anniversary.”

Patrick walked over and wrapped his arms around David’s waist, giving him a quick kiss. “Do you want to do it on our anniversary or choose a different date?”

“Would Saturday work? I don’t want to do it on our anniversary just on the off chance this doesn’t work out well. I don’t need that being a reminder every year.”

“Sounds like a plan. I’ll just pencil you into my schedule,” Patrick said and then he started kissing David again. 

As it progressed Patrick pushed him until David’s back hit the counter. David moved to put his hands in Patrick’s back pockets giving his ass a squeeze. It wasn’t until they heard a hissing sound that they separated.

“Fuck,” David said as he turned off the burner and moved the pot to another spot, “Well these noodles are overcooked.”

Patrick went and pressed himself against David’s back, nosing David’s neck and giving small kisses, “It’s not the worst thing we’ve eaten.”

“Yeah, but it was going so well.”

“There’s always next time.”

“Or you could just mess up and make me feel better.”

Patrick chuckled into David’s sweater, “That’s probably more likely.”

\---

He wasn’t nervous per se, but in some ways there was a lot riding on this, they only had one shot. Patrick was looking at the canvas that was laying on their living room floor. Earlier he had pushed the couch and chairs towards the wall so they had enough room and while he was prepping David had given himself the task of setting everything up.  _ “I think I should probably set this up. It suggests to put some paint down on the canvas to start with and I don’t really want to paint all of my back to paint this so just let me have this.” _

_ “I would expect nothing less,” Patrick said kissing David’s cheek as he headed to the bathroom. _

Now staring back at the canvas he had to admit he probably wouldn’t have been as meticulous as David had been. The black and blue were artfully splattered across it with one area not receiving too much of one color.

Patrick felt David move into his space and wrap his arms around Patrick. “Ready?”

Patrick grabbed David’s hands, “Ready as I’ll ever be.”

They moved over to the canvas and Patrick gestured for David to lie down. He gently did so, hissing as his back hit the cold paint, he laughed, “Glad red wasn’t our color otherwise this would look like a grisly murder scene.” He made a grabby motion with his hands, “Get over here so we can start the main event.”

“Just a minute.” Patrick grabbed the blue paint opening the cap and poured the paint on one of his hands and then pressed his hands together, blue paint coating both hands. He placed the paint near the end of the drop cloth and moved towards David.

As he was getting situated he put his hands on David’s chest for leverage and David was guiding with one hand on Patrick’s hip the other on his dick. 

Once Patrick was comfortable he made a few quick movements and grinned, “I think this is going to go well.”

David smiled and moved the both of them so he could kiss Patrick, “Well the two blue handprints on my chest show you at least enjoy claiming me.”

“Oh I already knew you were mine, just like I’m yours.”

It started out slow, David trying to make sure he wouldn’t slip on the wet paint and Patrick trying to let David control how this was going to turn out. They might both be on the canvas but David was the artist and Patrick was his muse.

As they both became more comfortable their movements quickened, groans and moans emitted from them with the movements. Encouragements and love confessions spilling from each others mouths. 

_ Keep that up, just like that. _

_ Love you. _

_ Need more of you.  _

_ So glad I met you. _

_ Please don’t stop. _

_ Get closer I need to kiss you. _

Kisses were pressed to skin that wasn’t covered in paint, little nips and bites to go with the paint splattered on chests, arms, and legs.

Once they both came Patrick slowly got up, making sure not to ruin what they had just done and moved to the drop cloth to lie down. “My body is going to be sore tomorrow,” he groaned.

David grunted and Patrick looked to see him still on the canvas eyes closed.

“You better get up so this doesn’t go to waste, plus we need to get this paint off.”

David whined as he got up, Patrick putting on his own slippers that came with the kit and then helping David into his so they could walk to the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom Patrick started the water and once it was warm enough he guided David into the shower first. They took turns using the body scrubber to get all of the paint off. 

“You know if we hadn’t just had sex I would suggest we could do something quick in here,” David said as he moved the scrubber up and down Patrick’s back.

Patrick groaned at the slight roughness of the scrubber and rested his forehead on the tile fully absorbed in the moment. Sex with David was wonderful, but little acts like this held just as much intimacy sometimes and he loved when David did them for him.

Once the paint was off they stepped out and toweled off. Moving to the bedroom they dressed into pajamas and got into bed.

“Thanks for doing this with me,” David murmured nuzzling into Patrick’s chest.

“I’m glad you suggested it, it was more fun than I imagined it would be,” Patrick said as he wrapped one arm around David.

Patrick started to fall asleep with him and David loosely holding hands.

\---

The next day both of them couldn’t stop grinning when they walked by and saw the canvas. On Monday, David carefully rolled it back up and drove to Emdale to get it framed. When it was done a week later it took them a while to decide where to hang it but ultimately they decided to put it on one of the walls in their living room.

Patrick carefully hammered the nails into the wall with David watching on, to make sure that it was level. After it was hanged Patrick moved back to where David was so he could look at it.

“You know if it wasn’t horizontal you’d probably be able to notice that’s an ass print.”

David rested his head on Patrick’s shoulders, “Well when we try it next time we’ll just have to make sure that it’s noticeable.”

“There’s gonna be a next time?”

“We both enjoyed it and I have to say it does look nice.”

Patrick turned to kiss David’s cheek, “I’m looking forward to it.”

\---

Patrick had been a bit worried that because of its location someone might figure out what it was but Stevie had been the only to figure it out after Ted had asked what the painting represented and David had responded with, “It’s just the children of the sun reuniting.” Stevie had choked on her wine and pulled Patrick to the side when she had the chance.

Stevie lightly punched Patrick’s shoulder, “I can’t believe that is hanging in a public spot.”

Patrick blushed, “To be fair you’re the only one who's noticed so far and even then that was after Ted asked about it.”

“Yeah and now I have to suffer with that knowledge for the rest of my life.”

“All I can tell you is to sit with your back toward it and you’re fine.”

“That’s not helpful, so I’m just going to drink some more wine and hope I forget about this in the morning.”

\---

The next time they try the kit David gets the ass print he wanted and they hanged this one above their dresser. What he hadn’t expected was for Patrick to playfully smack the ass when he walked by it. 

“You think you’re being cute but you aren’t,” David said as he pulled a sweater over his head.

“It’s right there how could I not David,” Patrick walked towards him and started putting the gold rings on David’s fingers. 

“I don’t know what I’m going to do for next year’s anniversary. This turned out pretty good”

Patrick grinned and leaned into David’s ear whispering, “It’s leather so I think you can come up with a couple of good ideas.”

He moved away from David and stopped once he got to the doorway, “You better get started, although I have a few ideas this time.” Patrick winked and then walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and if you want to talk to me about schitt's creek come check out my tumblr, [hullomoon](https://hullomoon.tumblr.com/)


End file.
